Lukas Helson's Journal
Volume One '1. July' Well, another summer acting course has come and gone. I'll be sad to be away from the friendships I've made there, but it is only a few weeks until the next school semester begins again. I think mother was very happy that my workshop was over with; I think she was getting lonely being here without me, even though she would never admit it. I'll stay home for a few days until she's better settled, but after that I will have to go out sometime before school starts; I don't do well being locked up forever after all. '15. July' Took a ride to the upperworld with Vita today. Too bad my timing was poor and we came out in a giant rain shower. Ah well, it was still nice to be out in the fresh air; everything smelt really clean and alive. It also brought out a few frogs which my little dragon Niggy enjoyed chasing around. I guess it was a good thing it was raining, because I doubt it's normal for a small dragon and an 8-legged horse to be running around town. '26. July' Got a call from Operetta today. She started in right away asking why I hadn't talked to her all summer yet, which then of course I had to remind her of our separate engagements. She decided that we'll be heading to the Maul tomorrow for school shopping. I've decided not to tell my mother about this, not that I want to keep secrets from her, but she seems to think that chain male is always period appropriate for men to wear, and that really just isn't me. I know once she finds out she'll feel hurt, but not as hurt if I just say directly to her that I don't want her fashion advice. Last time I did that I think a wild fire broke out in Africa… '27. July' Just got back from my Maul trip with Operetta. As usual she went on quite an expensive shopping spree that I can just imagine her father reprimanding her for later, while I basically carried the bags. Not that I minded all that much; I'm always more than happy to help her if I can. I caught her flirting with some strange boy while we were there though; I believe he was posting fliers for some disc jockey position or something. I wasn't too fond of the looks of him; he didn't quite feel right. I didn't say anything to her about it though; she would just push it aside as jealousy, which it probably was. I can't really help myself sometimes when it comes to her. '3. August' Grandfather stopped by for a visit today. Mother had been in one of her better moods, but the moment he walked in, they started arguing. It's always the same thing unfortunately. I don't know why, and I don't ask, I've just learned to get out of there when they're like that. So I instead went to the stables to see Vita and give her a rub down. About an hour later Grandfather came out to see me, asked me how the summer was going, was I excited for school. You know, normal things. He's really not as bad as history tired to paint him if you know. '11. August' Operetta called me again, this time in hysterical tears. It turns out she went out on a date last night with that strange disc jockey from the Maul and completely embarrassed her. She went from crying hysterics to her infamous French anger, so I started to loose what the conversation was about. I think her father overheard her, because then there was a lot ore French and our conversation (well her more talking to herself) was cut short. I knew there was something not right about that boy, and if I ever see him again I'll be sure to set him straight for harming my dear Operetta like that. '13. August' Well Operetta has completely recovered from her failure of a date. I think her father went and complained to the boy's mother. I don't know really. We spent the day at her place watching Broadway on DVD and going through bags of popcorn and boxes of those almond cookies she has (my one true weakness!). Most would call this a "girl's night" sort of thing and yes…I suppose it is. But at least I get to be with her, right? Even if it is a clear cut sign that we'll never be anything more. I just have to learn to move on… '23. August' I headed up to the Maul on my own today. I was chatting with Draculaura (you know, that sweet vampire girl I met at the summer workshop) and she said she was going to be hanging there with some of her friends during the day, so I figured I'd try to drop by and see if I could find them. No luck there, but it wasn't so bad to go walking around by myself for once. I managed to get a new hat at least, so it was still a good trip I guess. '27. August' I'll be away for a while unfortunately, it's that time of year again when I have to go visit him. Mother's on an emotional roller coaster nearly non-stop, and even Grandfather's here to try to control her, though he hates the idea just as much, if not more than she does. Funny how none of them ever stop to think about how I feel about this arrangement. I mean, this is my life isn't it? I made the choice to go to school in the overworld when they didn't want me to, so why can't I choose not to go see him, especially when they don't want me to either? '1. September' Well I'm back from the garden, in one piece yet again. Hel didn't freeze over while I was gone, so that's good. Though Mother was more than happy to have me back; I'd be surprised if coma patients all over Europe weren't dancing wide awake the moment she had be in her arms again. I also came home to over a dozen messages all from, you guessed it, Operetta. I made sure to tell her I would be away, but she always does this sort of thing. I'll just call her once I finish writing this and apologize yet again. '4. September' Dracuaura invited me to her friend Clawdeen's boo-b-que tomorrow, but I had to decline because I'd already made plans with Operetta. She said I could bring her along too like a date (yes she knows my feeling for her ^^; ) but I still declined, saying that it didn't feel right bringing a guest when I myself was a guest. She said she understood and that I'd see her at school then. It did sound fun though, and it was only a partial lie, fore I did feel that way, bit I also knew that Operetta would never go for such an idea. It was far too "beneath" her or something along those lines. '6. September' Well the final bell is tolling, as they say. The new school years starts tomorrow. Am I ready? I'd like to think so. I know now what it is I want to do, and how I want to be. I need to move on from Operetta; she will always be my closets friend, but I just have to accept that that is what it is and will always be. And with that said I have to finish this page because Niggy's chewing on my paper again! Curse his taste for vegetation and their byproducts! Volume Two '13. September' Well, the school year has started yet again. And yet again, Mr. Death has scheduled my classes quite inappropriately. Each year I request a solid Night Class, and each year he assures me that all the classes I require are taught at night, and yet each year he seems to forget and I am suck with a split schedule. Luckily, I am ahead in my credits, so there isn't much conflict with me dropping most of my daytime periods. Unfortunately, the only music class I am allowed to take this year is only available during the day. So I must resign to attending one class, spending two periods in the Library's Study Howl, and then begin my real classes after the shift change. It's an inconvenience, but it is doable at least. '26. September' Spent an evening at Gloom Beach last night. Draculaura sent me a text message that she and a few of her friends were spending the day there, but I was already spending the afternoon with Operetta. She had received a text message from that ruffian Holt Hyde that he was DJing an event, but she shot him down straight out. I hadn't connected the two events, so I managed to talk her into going along. Once we arrived though, and she saw him, she started to insist that we leave. I managed to talk her into staying, but we were sure to stay well out of his line of sight the entire time. I never was able to find Draculaura though; was probably for the best considering Operetta's mood. '7. October' I don't think I will ever understand the gossip grapevine in this school. Apparently during the day, someone was spreading rumors that a couple were breaking up, and one of them was returning to their ex-. I only took real notice of the rumor seeing as I caught both Operetta and Spectra conspiring in a hallway between Biteology and Clawculus. It really did not take me much proof to discern that they had a hand in it, especially when I heard that the reason this couple was "breaking up" was because the boyfriend had been caught with Operetta's cousin, and that the girl in question was Cleo de Nile. That just made it so obvious to me, but even when I confronted the pair they acted like they knew nothing. Sometimes I do wonder if Spectra is a good influence for Operetta or not… '12. October' The entire school has been given a written assignment; our task is to compose an essay about the history of our family. Many seem to have a problem with the idea, but truthfully I didn't see a problem with it…at first. I found it a great opportunity to set right the stories the mortals have published about my grandfather and mother…without going too into detail about some of our more…personal problems of course. But then the Headmistress made a point that we needed to express ALL of our heritage…that is where I have a conflict. Not many know, nor are going to be told about my father; not even Operetta knows about him, and I do not intend to change that now. '26. October' So, there has been quite an interesting turn of events these past few days. You remember how I had mentioned I was stuck with a daytime class period. Well, I met this vampire girl in the class, and as fate would have it, happens to be Draculaura's cousin. I won't deny that she is quite attractive, and has quite a whit to her. Though admittedly I was surprised when Draculaura informed me that she had a bit of a crush on me. She suggested that I take her to the upcoming dance, and well, after I retrieved my hat from her (oh how she likes to steal that from me) I agreed. I'd like to think that this is my first step to, as they would say, "getting over" Operetta…though now I fear that I'll have to deliver the news to her that I won't be escorting her…perhaps it isn't too late to alter my plans… '29. October' I must write this quickly seeing as the dance is in but a few hours. Seeing as I am primarily a night student, I was allowed to miss my solo day time class; you see, since dances are primarily held on Friday nights, and are open to the entire student body, the night class gets the night off but must the reconvene the following Saturday night to make up for the missed school night. So I have spent the day deciding what to wear; usually Operetta and I go to these functions together and she helps me dress to match her. But this time…seeing as I am escorting Dexter, and I don't know what she's wearing I've been second guessing myself all afternoon. Then Draculaura texted me saying we were all going as a group for diner before the dance, so that further limited my time, and I…I just need to take a moment to relax. Tonight will be right…I hope. '30. October' It is past midnight so yes; I feel a new entry is required. I'm not sure where to begin…the evening was wonderful at the beginning. Dexter was a vision of perfection. I never thought I could feel this way towards another…this could be very real…But that aside, the dance itself started off a little rocky. That disrespectful disc jockey Holt Hyde was working the night and seemed intent upon Operetta. I did my best to intervene, but I was ushered away by her…and that's when I realized I had been neglecting Dexter, when I really did realize how lovely she truly was. We danced what felt like forever…until her friend Clawrissa seemed to arrive in a very terrible state. I could tell immediately that something was wrong with her, so as Dexter went to distract the students from the young wolf's display I went to offer my aid to the others to contain the situation. It was just unfortunate that I couldn't fully appreciate the distraction that Dexter offered the crowd. Clawrissa was removed by her siblings, but it did cut the evening short. I offered to take Dexter home, but she went with the wolves. I tried to relocate Operetta then, but she was no where to be found. I'll have to try to find her in class later… '2. November' Oh the tales I have to weave…I did manage to find Operetta, and it would appear that she and that DJ Holt have made up, and attended Dexter's Halloween party together. She may not have seemed to enjoy herself to the others, but when he was close to her I could see it. And you know, I didn't feel any jealousy. The small gathering was enjoyable; it was mostly Dexter's friends, and us. Draculaura seemed saddened at first; apparently her guest hadn't arrived. But she seemed to enjoy herself after a bit. Dexter and I retired to her room after a time though as well, and not to do anything that you would be thinking of. We just spent time together, in each other's company. It was really…nice. I think, I actually am starting to fall for her, very deeply and very truly. Sweet 1600 '18. November' Everything seems to be doing rather smoothly. School as been in full swing, classes are going well. I've switched a few classes around even, swapping my night classes for the day periods after the switch in quarters, so as to spend more time with Dexter and her…our, other friends. I still maintain my closeness to Operetta, but even she has found other means to distract her from my absence. I think we are both really growing up…of course being more in the day classes mean I run across her cousin from time to time…now that is a fate I would much rather avoid… '19. December' I do not quite understand the big deal about Draculaura turning 1600. When I mentioned this to Operetta while we were at the Maul just recently, she treated me like I was some sort of 5 year old that did not understand why the sky was blue. I suppose I can grasp the idea that it is a "coming out" party of sorts, as in vampiric cultures she is now a "young woman", but as a male who is 2000 years old (which these girls do tend to forget sometimes) it just escapes me. We no longer try to "sell" the girls to suitors, so this really is just a large party. Operetta just huffed at me for that and the topic was dropped; I am not sure if that was because she wasn't invited, or because of what I said. '29. January' IIt is nearly time for the big event. I admit, the excitement is mounting. I managed to talk Clawdeen into slipping to me the party theme so I could dress appropriately; I hope I don't look too out of place. I also took my time to debate over what to get Draculaura as a gift; I'd seen many others getting her clothing, but I remember how she told me once about her massive closet and well, I don't really see a point to adding to that. So I instead plan to go to the stationary store and get her a personalized note book with some illustrative pens. I always see her writing things, so I think that would be much useful to her. Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Diary